Darkness came to town
by Taco
Summary: A robbery goes wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Marv stumbled out of the bar, a jug of beer still in his hands, closing the door behind him, the sound of the loud, drunk singing and music played by a not so sober bard dampened immediately. "Lucky day indeed…BURP" He said, patting his almost full money pouch with his free hand. He had won a sizeable amount of money from some guys, playing poker. They had stormed of after loosing it and Marv gave a few rounds to the entire bar from his new winnings, while boasting about his card playing skills. But now it was late and his wife would be fast asleep right now…not that it would matter, he would get screamed at by that she-witch the moment he sets foot in door. "Darn wench! I'll shut you up with this money pouch, I will!" He stumbled through the empty streets of this young town, barely keeping his balance a couple of times. "And after that…I want some ass!" He shouted into the night. He was horny alright, although it would be short of amazing should he be able to do anything while in this state of intoxication. He stopped and took a big swig from the jug in his hand, nearly falling backwards while doing so. The moment it went down he felt his bladder object and he stopped drinking and turned his gaze towards the streets. His blurry eyes focused on a small, dark alley with some barrels in it and he walked towards it. He heard some drunks behind him, coming from the direction he came from, walking towards him. "Hey buddy…hic you Marv?" one of them said.

"Yep!" Marv said with a smile, he was famous! The three 'drunks' suddenly looked a lot less drunk, when they straitened up and seemed to draw weapons! "Good! Now get into that alley you fuck!" Another said in a harsh whispered tone, pointing a short sword at him. Marv however in his intoxicated state could barely understand what was about to happen to him and answered them cheerfully while turning towards the alley:" Shurrrrething buddy! I'm gonna take a leak there anyway hic." He started unbuttoning his pants while wobbling into the dark alley while the three formerly drunk closed in on him. There he stood, preparing to relieve himself while the biggest guy put a long sword blade on his shoulder, the edge nearly touching Marv's neck. If he still had his pants on, he would have wetted himself, but now the wall was the unfortunate victim. "Marv…" The big man said, "you've taken our money, but now we want it back…" He twisted the sword just a little so it would cut a shallow gash on Marv's shoulder. Marv's blood froze, becoming sober in an instant and giving him a splitting headache in the process. "And after we get our money, you'll take us to your home, where we will have some fun with your wife!" The three men grinned at the thought of having their way with Marv's wife. She was known throughout town for both her temper as well as her large cleavage, which she was proud to show for all to see. "Yeah, and then you'll give us all of the money you have hidden away!" A short young man said, while fingering his daggers, still stuck in his belt.

"Get his pouch Greaber" the large man with the long sword said, while grabbing Marv's shirt from the back and pushing him towards the wall when suddenly…

Darkness came over the four men in the alley…total darkness…

At first Marv didn't heard anything, but then there was the sound of two swords falling to the ground, the painful curses of the two who held them following them immediately after. A second later the hand holding his shirt suddenly loosened and he heard a body falling to the ground, followed by two thuds sounding like hard punched to human flesh. "Gelb…? Naz…? What's happening…?" Greaber squeaked out, barely daring to speak.

The total darkness immediately went away, making room for the light of the streetlantern to illuminate the situation. Now there where five figures in the small alley, the bodies of Gelb and Naz laying unconscious on the floor, Marv still pointed to the wall and Greaber sitting on the ground, having fallen backwards the moment darkness fell and he looked up into the ayes of a monster. A powerfully build humanoid over 8 feet tall, large horns coming from the sides of its head, large muscled arms which ended in terrible looking claws stood over him, tiny specks of red light emanating from its eyes, it's head in the shadow so no facial features could be seen. When it spoke it spoke in a quiet, rasping voice:" Find another occupation Greaber…or die our next meeting…"

Greaber pissed his pants right then, turning incredibly white while doing so. "Now…run!" The monster said and Greaber ran for his life, out of the alley.

Marv heard soft footsteps moving behind him, which somehow didn't fit the size of the creature, and he dared to sneak a peak at it as it moved towards the unconscious bodies of the two would be robbers. It grabbed their skulls in it's right claw, holding it tightly while whispering some words Marv couldn't hear and a black eye appeared on their foreheads. After doing this the creature approached Marv who abruptly turned to the wall again, hoping not to draw attention. "Don't show your wealth this time of night again, it attracts thieves…" the creature said and it was dark again. The sound of chain was heard along with a woosh of air and Marv knew he was alone once more. Momentarily the powerfull darkness went away once more and Marv dared to move again, pulling up his pants. He quickly regained his jug of beer and put it to his mouth, finding it to be empty. For a moment he thought of finding another bar to drink away his fear, but soon decided to not tempt fate a he went home to face the fury of his wife…

The next day…

Greaber sat at a table in an inn at the edge of town, having breakfast and going over his options. He couldn't show his face to Gelb or Naz again seeing as he abandoned them the night before and they would surely be angry with him and he didn't have the money to leave town. Hell, he barely had the money to pay this breakfast he was having! And a life of thievery that he was leading before would probably be very short lived should he continue it. Unfortunately it would probably be the only option since nobody in this town would hire a known thug, even if he hadn't robbed anybody yet, he was with Gelb and Naz who WHERE known for this kind of work and so he would be a pariah. Just as Greaber resigned himself to a life in crime, which probably wouldn't last long, the door of the inn opened and five guardsmen came in, walking directly to the table of Greaber. A sixth man walked in after them a shortly asked" Greaber?" While looking from a parchment and towards him. Finding himself in no way out he sighed and said." Yeah that's me…" Tears welled up in his eyes, he would go to jail, he was sure of it. The old guy told on him! The Guard extended his hand towards him and said:" Greetings, I come in the name of Sir Gri'shak, he has a proposal for you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Greaber was breathing heavy while making his way up the mountain. It was a steep slope and although he was in good health, the long trip to the top of the mountain was wearing him down. He kept his eye on the castle looming ahead, its towers and thick walls providing living space for the Lords of Bak'nors Rock. The adventuring party who defeated the Lich responsible for the thousands of deaths during the Lichwars and who build their castle right on top of that last faithful battle against the evil undead. The entire castle was build from rocks found in these very mountains and was said to hold trophies of their adventurers, treasures found in other worlds entirely and the remains of various monsters destroyed by them. When he finally reached the gates he was sweating profusely even though it wasn't a warm day, his clothes sticking to his skin. A guard came up to him, wearing a chain mail with the symbol of Bak'nors Rock thrown over it, a military fork in his hands.

"Good day to you. May I enquire about your business at the castle?" The guard sounded friendly enough, even though Greaber looked like a commoner and smelled like a farmer. A strange experience for Greaber, haven gotten used to be treated rude by anyone but the lower class people he usually hung out with. "Ehm…I was supposed to go to the castle about a job offer?" He said questionably, his eyes darting from the guard in front of him, to the town which lay to his right, several hundred feet below.

"What is your name, please?" The guard took out a scroll, opening it up.

This was the first guard Greaber ever met who could read, a skill usually reserved to the higher classes and Greaber certainly wasn't one of those! "Ehm…Greaber…" He said, half expecting to be apprehended right then and there. He was getting more tense every heartbeat, while the guard was going over his list, almost at the point of running away a full tilt.

"Ah, Mister Greaber, they are expecting you." Greaber almost couldn't believe his ears, sighing in relief, his tension less then before. The guard turned his body in such a way that Greaber could walk past the guard, through the portcullis to the inner courtyard. "If you would kindly follow Garth, he will show you the way." The other guard stood in attention but now turned towards Greaber, a little smile on his face. "This way please." Greaber swallowed once before setting his first step and glanced up just before he moved. He almost aborted this step, when he saw numerous crossbowmen on top of the walls, pointing their crossbows at his direction, before they took their crossbows in their hands and set them against their shoulders. He had no doubt in his mind that, should he have tried to run, there would have been a bolt through his kneecap at the very least.

Garth led him through the courtyard, where several guards were training and the sound of hammering could be heard from one of the side buildings. They entered one of the largest doors and entered the inner castle.


End file.
